


Order

by mmmdraco



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles try to order a pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Выбор](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496651) by [Wayward_jr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr)



> I take requests on [my tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) a lot and this was one such request.

"Dude, they're on the other side of town. They don't even deliver out here." Stiles slid his finger over the screen of his phone to look over more of the list of pizza places in Beacon Hills. "Okay. How about just Pizza Hut?"

Derek glared at him from the other side of the couch. "We could go pick it up. It's better than the chain stuff. Pizza Hut's too greasy anyway. You always complain."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You ruled one place out because the crust is too crusty, ruled another out because they use powdered garlic and it got in your precious werewolf nose once and made every meal smell like Italian, ruled a third out because their cheese is too stringy... At this point? I'm willing to go to the grocery store and spend five bucks on a Digiorno and a little extra for spinach and mushrooms."

"That could work." Derek shrugged at the look Stiles gave him. "What? I can't like frozen pizza?"

"You can't like frozen pizza when you are literally the pickiest person I have ever met." Stiles slung his feet into Derek's lap, shaking his head.

With a smirk, Derek shoved Stiles' feet to the floor. "I can't be that picky if I decided to date you. Now, let's head to the store. We can grab some cookies for dessert or something."

"You're a horrible person so you're paying and I'm getting pineapple to put on my half." Stiles grinned, slipping his hand into Derek's as they headed out the door.


End file.
